1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic warning devices, and more specifically to a combination smoke detector and severe weather warning device. The device houses a smoke detector and FM radio which receives area specific severe weather alerts and broadcasts from the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, according to the area of concern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most, if not all, areas of the country have building codes requiring that smoke detectors or smoke alarms be installed in almost all structures, at least of new construction. The installation of such devices has proven to be a life saving measure, as the warning provided can often alert persons within the structure, to evacuate the structure in a timely manner.
Severe weather, particularly localized and rapidly forming weather such as tornadoes, also takes a toll of life in many areas. Accordingly, the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) has implemented an FM radio network across the U. S. to provide severe weather warnings on a region or area specific basis.
In 1994, the system was improved by implementing "Specific Area Message Encoding" (SAME), in which each broadcast is preceded by a "Federal Information Processing System" (FIPS) code. Weather radios with this system include means for setting the receiver to be activated only by a specific code. Thus, a severe weather warning broadcast intended to cover only a certain area (e. g., a county), will be preceded by a "FIPS" code only for that county. Only radios which have been set to be activated by that specific code, will be activated by the broadcast to produce a suitable alarm and/or voice broadcast of the severe weather warning.
However, relatively few people have purchased, or have access to, such weather warning radios, for various reasons. Yet, severe weather which hits an area at night can be tragic in terms of loss of life. The provision and use of such radios, particularly those using the "SAME" system of regionally coded messages, could do much to save lives in such situations.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for an emergency warning device which combines the features of a smoke alarm or detector and severe weather warning radio. The device provides a single, central warning source for sudden emergency situations, providing an audible alarm when smoke is detected and further providing a different audible alarm in the event of severe weather in the area. The device may be powered by standard household electrical power, and may include backup battery power.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,117 issued on Aug. 14, 1973 to George C. Downing et al., titled "Severe Weather Warning Device," describes an electronic device for detecting electromagnetic energy from an electrical storm. Certain parameters are provided which are consistent with a base level of electromagnetic activity associated with a severe thunderstorm which has developed one or more tornadoes, with the device providing an alarm if those parameters are exceeded. Downing et al. describe several advantages to their device, e. g., providing a warning for sleeping persons, etc., which advantages are also provided by the severe weather warning radio incorporated with the present combination invention. However, the Downing et al. device is not tuned to receive a specific frequency, nor to detect modulations of any specific frequency to provide a voice broadcast. Moreover, the Downing et al. device does not provide any discrimination of an area specific code, as provided by the weather warning radio of the present combination invention. Also, while Downing et al. recognize the importance of providing a loud audible warning of hazardous conditions to persons in a structure, they do not recognize the advantages of incorporating a weather warning device in combination with a smoke detector and alarm in a single unit, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,077 issued on Aug. 14, 1990 to David C. Mbuthia, titled "Portable Unit With Smoke Alarm, Clock Radio, Compass, Retractable Table, And Lamp," describes a device incorporating (among other things) a smoke detector and radio. The device is of particular value to a traveler staying in a hotel or motel room, and offers several desirable features in a single package. However, Mbuthia makes no mention of any specific severe weather alerting means for the radio incorporated with his device. In the event that the radio were shut off, as is likely during the night, any standard broadcast of a severe weather warning would go undetected by the radio of the Mbuthia combination, and would not activate to awaken a sleeping person. The severe weather warning radio incorporated with the smoke detector of the present invention, provides a relatively loud audible alarm when it detects the area specific code to which it has been set, thus awakening a sleeping person and alerting him or her to the potential hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,639 issued on Mar. 19, 1996 to Ian M. Walley, titled "Satellite Unit Identification System," describes an alarm system incorporating a series of satellite detectors and a single central alarm unit, somewhat the opposite of the severe weather alert system used in the present invention. In the Walley system, each detector is also a transmitter which sends a signal back to the central alarm unit, along with a code identifying the specific receiver. The central unit disregards any signal rot including the proper code, and remains inactive. Walley does not provide for the reception of a severe weather warning broadcast signal from a central source with his device, nor does he provide for a single, stand alone smoke detection means with his device, as provided by the present combination invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,705 issued on Dec. 24, 1996 to Gary J. Morris, titled "Multiple Alert Smoke Detector," describes a smoke detector network in which each of the detectors includes both a radio transmitter and a receiver. If any one of the detectors is activated, it transmits a radio signal to all of the other detectors in the network to activate those detectors as well. The present device does not include any form of radio transmission means, but provides only a receiver for receiving severe weather warning broadcasts, and alarm means for alerting persons when a severe weather broadcast has been received or when smoke has been detected by the smoke detector portion of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. D-360,372 issued on Jul. 18, 1995 to Lee D. Tice et al., titled "Housing For A Smoke Detector," illustrates a design for an exterior shell or housing for such a device. No indication of any radio receiving means is provided in the Tice et al. disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. D-361,732 issued on Aug. 29, 1995 to Robert G. Fischette et al., titled "Smoke Detector Housing," illustrates a design for the exterior of such a device. Again, no radio receiving means is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. D-382,217 issued on Aug. 12, 1997 to Nobuyuki Akiyama et al., titled "Fire Detector," illustrates a design for a smoke or fire detector shell or housing. As in the other design patents discussed above, no radio receiving means is apparent in the Akiyama et al. design patent.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-178,875 published on Oct. 11, 1984 describes (according to the English abstract) a system for receiving a signal from a fire detector and converting it to an audible and visual signal for play from a conventional television set. No means of receiving any severe weather warning, either audible or visual, is described in the English abstract.
German Patent Publication No. 3,332,245 published on Mar. 21, 1985 describes (according to the English abstract) a television set incorporating an integral smoke detector, alarm, and automatic closure for the set cabinet. The device is intended only to close the cabinet in the event of smoke or fire within the television cabinet, and provides no alarm means for any external condition, either smoke, fire, or severe weather.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-93986 published on Apr. 12, 1989 describes (according to the English abstract) a smoke detector having an interchangeable escutcheon or trim plate removably installable between the detector portion and the permanently installed base. No means is indicated for receiving any form of severe weather warning from a remote source in combination with the smoke alarm, as provided by the present invention.
British Patent Publication No. 2,280,295 published on Jan. 25, 1995, titled "Portable Smoke Detector," describes a detector including means for connecting to other detectors. The connection means is a receptacle in the case, providing only for hard wired communication between units. No radio frequency signal receiver for receiving severe weather or any other signals, is disclosed.
Finally, page 40 of the 1995 Radio Shack (tm) catalog describes two different models of their "Weatheradio" (tm). Each is a portable unit capable of receiving several different frequencies which are dedicated to transmittal of weather information by the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA). At least one provides an alarm in the event of severe weather. However, no means of detecting smoke or fire, and/or providing an alarm or warning for such, is provided by the Radio Shack radios.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.